Luces y sombras
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [A/U] - ¿Cuales son tus razones para entrar en aquel mundo ilícito? No importa en realidad, una vez dentro corres el riesgo de que tu cuerpo se llene de placer y tu alma de heridas ¿La única regla? Esconde tu corazón y guárdalo en una buena caja de seguridad... pues solo le espera el dolor a aquellos que aman bajo las luces y sombras de un amor de una noche de prepago.
1. P En las primeras horas de la madrugada

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a los países más buenos que el pan, con mucha probabilidad de hacer yaoi._

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Luces y sombras**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **En las primeras horas de la madrugada**

 **.**

* * *

En el mundo ilícito hay reglas que cumplir, irrompibles si no quieres ser tu quien termine roto, la historia que cuenta aquel intérprete de jazz con sus notas de piano acompañadas de la batería y el bajo nos remonta directamente a las calles de aquel barrio vecino al conocido mundialmente por su casino, _Montecarlo_ , hablando claros, cada triste nota te transporta a _Larvotto_ , el escenario de esta historia.

¿Puedes tomarte un minuto de tu tiempo? Gracias, ahora imagina lo siguiente:

La llamativa del casino lejos de tu mente, avanzar en auto hasta cruzar los límites y un ligero cambio en las calles, se siente un ambiente diferente, más... « _invisible_ » que recorre cada metro cuadrado, así mientras el auto se detiene enfrente de una calle con un particular anuncio de neón que susurra un parpadeo de las luces, las palabras « _Étoiles Ternes_ » donde las vocales parpadean seguido aunque la única « _o_ » se encuentra totalmente apagada.

Ignoras esos detalles en cuanto una joven rubia de bellos ojos azules sale por la puerta del establecimiento que si tu francés no está erróneo, significa « _Estrellas sin brillo_ » lo cuál te parece una ironía bastante acertada a la apariencia del lugar, aunque el sonido que se escapa por el tiempo que la puerta permanece abierta te insista a acercarte; la muchacha de rubios cabellos sujetos en un alto bucle adornado con un broche de una rosa carmesí, ahora lleva consigo un cigarrillo delgado, anexado a una larga boquilla que te recuerda una imagen de esas viejas revistas de moda de los años _20's_ con las _flapper girl's_ y todo eso, cada vez te emocionas más debido a que identificas las notas que van sonando al más puro estilo de _Frank Sinatra_ con « _Strangers in the night_ » tan claro que tu piel se estremece.

—Bienvenido sea, joven turista —murmura la misma rubia con su perfecto acento francés, una vez que un perfecto aro escapa de sus labios —, al palacio de las estrellas melancólicas, seré su anfitriona, Francoise Bonnefoy, que se sirva usted de las bebidas y las hermosas melodías que llenan más que el alcohol... es mi deseo.

Te extrañas un poco por tal presentación pero ella abre la puerta y debido a que has cruzado la acera hasta quedar casi enfrente de aquel local, de nuevo suaves notas golpetean tus tímpanos, entonces notas el contrabajo, la percusión y un trompetista sentado junto al piano de cola, la rubia se recarga en el marco de la puerta y notas su precioso vestido ajustado a su figura, de tela satín en color azul celeste con escote de infarto en « _V_ » que llega justo al abdomen de esta, unido solo en el lugar debajo del busto por adiamantadas cadenitas plateadas, corto hasta llegar a medio muslo y con sus medias de licra color carne ocultan un poco la palidez de sus piernas que sus brazos reflejan y sus _Jimmy Choo_ de alto tacón de aguja negra con solo el talón y la punta en este tono obscuro y el resto en un blanco deslumbrante… te hacen tragar saliva.

Luce como una _femme fatale_ total y eso incluso a alguien del sexo femenino… debido a los labios pintados con labial rojo cerezo que enmarcan una sonrisa felina, ojos azul celeste con sombra negra perfectamente difuminada y delineado perfecto, colocaría nervioso en todos y cada uno de sus significados. Entras agradeciendo hospitalidad con una voz suave, desde el umbral de la puerta distingues que es de un techo bajo, hay de tu lado izquierdo una barra tenuemente iluminada, siendo atendida por un joven y guapo bartender y notas su inglés fluido e informal hacia algunos turistas por lo que supones, es americano (aunque no te gusta clasificar a alguien por su país y sus generalidades, es solo que esa sonrisa alegre, energía latiente, el cabello rubio cenizo y sobre todo las muñequeras con la bandera americana, no te dejan muchas dudas).

Entre las mesas lounge distribuidas alrededor de la pista circular en el centro y casi escurriéndose a lo _ninja_ , un rubio idéntico al de la barra atiende en silencio a los clientes, pero es hay algunas diferencias que notas cuando pasa cerca de ti, su cabello es un poco más claro sin contar que es más largo y ligeramente rizado, sus ojos mantienen un toque violáceo inocentón, sin duda es menos escandaloso que el bartender... es cuando notas la distribución del lugar:

En la barra algunas sillas altas y dando recién un espacio de un metro y medio de distancia, en forma de « _U_ » con respecto a la entrada –donde justamente te encuentras –, es que comienzan las mesas de tabla de cristal que cuadradas llevan el inferior iluminado, con sillas de un moderno diseño de plástico en una sola pieza conocidas como sillas _Verner Panton_ , vaya combinación curiosa del lugar, pues hay luces suaves alumbrando desde el techo a los clientes, al fondo y a un metro de la pista por el único lugar donde no se colocan mesas, se encuentra un escenario de a lo mucho setenta/ochenta centímetros de altura.

Aquel escenario pareciera estar incrustado a la pared, pues justo como si hubieras empujado un cuadro de concreto hacia atrás en medio de la pared y ahí colocarás un par de tarimas firmes, era como lucia, claro que más sofisticado pues unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo sujetas a los costados, arriba luces de colores y blancas jugando al «ahora alumbro aquí, oh allá» en toda la interpretación, también te pide atención a gritos ese bello piano de cola en color blanco, colocado en el escenario cerca aunque no demasiado a la orilla, la batería y otros instrumentos de percusión al fondo, una guitarra acústica y una eléctrica, el bajo y un par de clarinetes y saxofones en su sitio como era obvio todo en aquel lugar.

Hay tres intérpretes en el escenario, una chica de ojos miel y cabellera castaña con el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta de la cual resalta un rizo anti gravitatorio, una de cabello marrón obscuro, rizado ligeramente, largo y pulcramente peinado en media coleta con ojos color violáceos, un chico de piel bronceada y ojos azules, con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y bastante guapo. Notas en ese instante que junto al escenario espera una pequeña niña, adolescente tal vez de quince o dieciséis años, rubia y de cabello largo, ojos verdes melancólicos que solo observan la figura de la chica de orbes violetas en el piano, surge en tu mente la duda de ¿Cómo es que alguien tan joven puede hacer tal mirada llena de aflicción?

No se te ocurre ni por un instante, que cada persona tiene una historia que los sigue, secretos que esconder detrás de su sonrisa o sus lágrimas ahogadas incluso antes de ver la luz del sol; hay alguien que se apresura a caminar con gracia aun con semejantes tacones, la dueña del sitio, Francoise quien galante sube al escenario y toma uno de los micrófonos y con ello la atención del público:

—Un aplauso para nuestras estrellas de la noche: Richelle Eldenstein —señaló en dirección al piano y se escucharon los aplausos —, Felicia Vargas y Paulo Da Silva.

Los otros integrantes fueron aplaudidos tanto como la predecesora y por su actitud, quien llevaba el ritmo de trasfondo.

—Bien sabemos... que el _amour_ es una lengua internacional, pero también puede ser el arma más dañina que tu corazón haya conocido jamás, por eso y en honor a todos aquellos desafortunados...

Al estar atento a todos y cada uno de los gestos de aquella _veela_ francesa, fue que captaste el dolor en su mirada y como trago saliva con dificultad, la castaña de nombre Felicia terminó por bajar la mirada y susurrar algo que ante tus ojos parecía solo un « _Ve~_ » al aire, la tristeza en el sentir de la pequeña rubia se acrecentó, y como toque especial, la pianista presentó una evidente mueca de desagrado, ira y decepción que rápidamente te camuflajeó con indiferencia.

—Oh para quienes se desvían del camino, se alejan de su amor, renuncian a la felicidad y a sus sueños oh, se frustran con el futuro que el destino les ha dejado ver… —un amago de gesto, el muchacho buscó en el bolso de su camisa de vestir y casi saca un cigarrillo, mejor volvió a guardarlo, estaba prohibido fumar en el interior —: Con ustedes « _In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning_ » que, espero disfruten con la voz de nuestra hermosa italiana, Felicia, anexando a nuestros interpretes Lily Volguen junto con Lukas Bonnewick.

La pequeña subió al escenario por los escalones de forma educada, por el contrario, un rubio platinado subió de un salto, con ojos azul cobalto y fríos como el hielo, su distintiva cruz en uno de los costados de su cabello para evitar ataque su rostro, Lily toma el saxofón y Lukas el bajo del escenario, afinan un par de detalles y la música empieza, las labores del recinto se detienen, la dueña toma asiento al frente del escenario… justo en la mesa más cercana del lado izquierdo, tú por otro lado, justo en una de las esquinas desde donde alcanzas a tener el panorama completo, porque es en bambalinas donde la verdadera historia se cuenta.

Muchos de los clientes aprecian en silencio, otros con una bebida, alguna merienda o bocadillo, unos de pie y otros sentados, desde el asiático que sujeta bajo la mesa la mano fervientemente de aquel peli platinado que aparenta ser su «mejor amigo» oh la de enormes pechos acompañada de un japonés que en compañía de un poco de té y snacks, porque tantas historias se pueden encontrar entrelazadas por una sola noche...

Y mientras la música llena aquel establecimiento, no demasiado lejos pero tampoco tan cerca, música provocativa acompaña a bailarinas y bailarines junto al tubo en la pista, habitaciones ahí mismo se llenan de gemidos de placer de unas horas y amaneceres solitarios, porque el «amor» pasa a ser un negocio placentero, cuando tienes un trabajo que te da asco pero sigues porque es mejor que venderte, el ver a otros venderse...

Es cuando la canción de las estrellas en decadencia, toma sentido.

 _"_ _Cuando tu solitario corazón ya ha aprendido la lección, tú serías suyo si tan sólo él te llamara. En las primeras horas de la madrugada es el momento que más le echas de menos._ _"_

* * *

 ** _Culpo enteramente de la idea de este fic a Angie, AndreaNozomi (An :3), a Lyzz, a Natty y a todas las del grupo de rol de whatsapp ¡Yo estaba super tranquila escribiendo continuación sorpresa para todos mis fics y me metieron esta idea del rol a la cabeza, eso no es awesome!_**

 ** _Bueno si pero... me rindo, espero les guste..._**

* * *

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?)

…

…

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

 _._

 **S** k **y n' I** c **e** _Queen_ **B** eilshmild **t.** _Lovely charm._

 **.**

.


	2. Canción I - Estrella Solitaria

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa ni puse a los países más buenos que el pan, con mucha probabilidad de hacer yaoi._

 **Advertencia:** _Uso de algunos temas delicados como son prostitución, alcoholismo, drogadicción y otras cosas. Leer con conciencia de eso._

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Luces y sombras**

 **.**

 **Canción I**

 **.**

 **Estrella solitaria**

 **.**

* * *

Solitaria estrella ¿Cómo es que comenzaste tu camino en este mundo bajo donde el amor es un negocio? Tú que caminas altiva, que provocas con el menear de tus caderas, que pareces tener el mundo a tus pies…

Francoise Bonnefoy es una completa seductora, aprendió del poder que tiene sobre los hombres desde muy joven, a los quince años podía conseguir solo con el guiño de un ojo que el más rico del liceo la llevara al colegio y el más popular la llevara a su casa a la salida… nada de eso cambió al entrar a la Universidad, su examen de aptitud le llevó a los negocios, era hábil y tenía un grado de ambición que no se ve en todos los jóvenes de ahora así que optó por la carrera de Administración de Empresas, no contó con que a la mitad de la carrera conocería a quien sería su delirio y su perdición.

Un hombre de intercambio, proveniente de una familia reconocida en Gran Bretaña, al menos eso es lo que sonaba por los pasillos, de sin igual porte y un acento educado y formal que conquistó a muchas de sus compañeras y aunque se negó a fijarse en alguien tan engreído como aquel ser, su corazón sucumbió ante la peor de las condenas y el mejor de los placeres: _amour_.

Pero de eso ya hace siete años, largo tiempo que la terminó por guiar hasta aquellos andares que se pierden en la sombra de los pecados y lo ilícito, tiempo que como buena persona decidió enderezar su camino y dedicarse a un negocio fructífero que incluyera sus gustos personales: porque no hay nada mejor que la música a media luz y un poco de alcohol. Así nació « _Étoiles Ternes_ » que con un viejo local en venta, barato y posicionado en un lugar ni tan perdido ni tan misterioso, con buena distribución y el perfecto espacio para producir su idea.

Pero cada proyecto comienza en pequeño para volverse enorme, aquel sencillo club de jazz recibió ayuda al igual que la francesa, viejos conocidos de la universidad terminaron por formar parte de aquel negocio que fructífero fue creciendo: Isabel Fernández Carriedo y la familia Vargas fueron los principales inversionistas. Carmen fue una compañera de fraternidad de la francesa a quien conoció en la primera noche de juerga de la universidad, a pesar de ser tan distintas una de la otra, se reconocieron como el espejo de esa persona…

Mientras que Isa llegó a conocer la personalidad más temerosa y solitaria de Frann, ella identificó la más traicionera e interesada de su buena amiga, además de ellas es que una tercera amiga formaba parte de aquel singular grupo que tantas veces fueron llevados con el rector de la Universidad, Julchen Beilshmildt también tenía su propia historia y sus propios problemas pero todos ocultos bajo una máscara de egocentrismo que algunos dirían llegaba al narcisismo… más se fue perdiendo.

De las tres, se podría decir que ella fue la primera estrella que perdió su brillo y aún ahora Francoise se lamenta por no haberlo notado a pesar de argumentar y gritar a los cuatro vientos que esas dos eran sus mejores amigas. Así pues, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios con labial rosado suave, las mañanas del club nocturno siempre son similares, a las puertas de aquel lugar llegan proveedores que reabastecen el local y, como cada medio día, por la puerta principal se abre pasó un chico moreno con ojos miel y una sonrisa brillante, algo bajito para ser exactos pero no es algo que debas mencionar frente a él.

— _Cher_ Victor, _bonjour_ —porque claro, solo hay dos personas quienes siguen respirando y sin moretones después de eso y una de ellas es Francoise, la otra persona bueno... si queda con moretones.

No es necesario el dejar de mirar los papeles en sus manos para que la rubia sepa de quien se trata, el chico sonríe de medio lado y se acerca a la barra donde la Bonnefoy está entretenida, el moreno la toma de la cintura y recarga su barbilla en el hombro descubierto de la fémina, esta no se exalta ya acostumbrada al trato tan cercano con aquel que nombró. —Mi nombre es Rëiizo… y al menos podrías saludarme bien, dear _Franny_.

Ella odia ese apodo así que Victor recibe un codazo que lo hace soltarla y de paso perder el aliento.

—Eres _mon petit_ Victor, como te conozcan me importa en lo más mínimo, precioso. —Aquella aclaración ya parece un libreto que siguen, más aunque al de ojos dorados le irrita ser considerado pequeño, no le puede replicar nada a ella, no, no a ella. —Pero siéntate, que has de venir por algo más que una visita cordial.

—Ya me conoces Frann.

—Últimamente no puedo jactarme de ello, _cher_ —al fin levanta la vista, las cuentas «T» realzan a la vista pero nada en números rojos, el negocio es bueno.

—Como sea —dice mientras toma asiento —, invítame un trago en lo que hablamos.

La francesa niega ligeramente, sabe que Victor Hyde tiene un problema con la bebida desde antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero no quiere volver a lo mismo y discutir como la vez anterior que le comentó del tema así que toma su celular y manda un mensaje de whatsapp a uno de sus contactos frecuentes. De la puerta a un costado de la barra se presenta una rubia con el cabello trenzado, sus rasgos son similares a los de aquella en la barra así que es fácil adivinar que comparten genes.

— _Sœur_ , estoy ocupada en la bodega —suelta, sus ojos tras los cristales de sus gafas muestran cierta irritabilidad.

—También me da gusto verte, Monique —el sarcasmo resalta en el saludo de Rëiizo quien recibe un chasqueo de lengua en respuesta de quien es hermana menor de la dueña del palacio de las estrellas melancólicas.

—No la molestes Victor, _s'il vous plaît_ Moni, pásame dos copas y el vino de Château Mont-Redon, el del 2005 —para cuando Francoise termina de dar instrucciones, la menor ya había extraído dicha botella y colocado aquello solicitado en la zona de la barra ocupada por los otros dos.

Sabe que no le gusta que el morocho beba así que saca lo mejor, solo con _familia_ es que hace algo así.

—Si es todo, me largo que aquí comienza a colarse el aroma etílico y no viene de la botella —pero si el Hyde se lleva, que se aguante que ella muy bien se sabe defender.

— _Bloody witch_ … —insulta Rëii de vuelta y esta le muestra el dedo medio en respuesta, no se llevan bien ahora, aunque antes eran inseparables…

—Ya, toma esto y dime que sucede.

—… ¿Cómo están todos? —un sorbo al vino y decide que el líquido es bastante interesante, no alza el rostro pero Francoise sabe que es lo que quiere preguntar respecto a ello.

—Anoche tuvimos un buen show, Lily lucía estupenda con el saxofón y luego tuvo un solo en el escenario… Richelle le está enseñando muy bien.

—Yo no pregunté por ella —aclara, pero su sonrisa es difícil de ocultar.

—Lo sé, lo sé… solo comento que tiene muchos admiradores ahora que ha mejorado considerablemente, igualmente entre Richelle siempre le espanta pretendientes y Ritter la mantiene ocupada fuera del club… ahora que su hermano no la visita.

Ante la aparición de Vash Volguen en la conversación, Rëiizo frunce sus labios, mejor decide cambiar el tema porque siempre sale alguna palabra que lo irrita, bebe de su copa y suelta la bomba a quien aun ahora considera como su hermana mayor —: Acabo de contratar a una chica nueva, su nombre te ha de sonar… Julchen Beilshmildt, aunque quiere al parecer se cambió el apellido, pero es ella.

Los ojos de la francesa se abren y si hubiera estado sujetando la copa, seguramente se le habría caído de las manos, es más que obvio que esa idea le asusta… después de todo Victor, conocido como Rëiizo en el bajo mundo, es el dueño de un prostíbulo bastante conocido. Su rostro demuestra horror, nunca fue fácil para ella el ocultar sus emociones, nunca fue difícil fingir otras cuantas oh exagerarlas pero después de años de no saber de su querida amiga… vino a enterarse donde terminó.

—Sé lo que vas a decir pero no le negaré el empleo, Frann… ella… lo necesita.

—Victor… _s'il vous plaît_ dile que… que aquí le puedo dar empleo ¡Eso! Yo, yo puedo ayudar a _mon ami_ …

—Entiéndelo Francoise, vino a mi por algo… y punto. Además la estirada de Richelle y Felicia la llenarán de preguntas que ella no quiere responder.—La expresión de la Bonnefoy es clara, no va a desistir, así pues, es esta vez el moreno quien decide tocar el punto sensible de su hermana mayor. Pide perdón mentalmente porque sabe que ello la tumbará pero no puede hacer más. —La despediré si tu le llamas a Arthur y le cuentas acerca de la visita al hospital hace seis años, de tu historia con su hermano… y de todo lo que perdieron juntos.

La rubia se congela en su sitio de nuevo, de un sorbo es que el chico termina su copa de vino y sale por la puerta más cercana, deja tras de sí a una de las personas que más rotas conoce pero en aquel mundo de mierda en el que terminó inmerso no puede hacer más… no al conocer el secreto de la peli blanca a quien cubre.

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando te llenas de la mierda, el dolor, la ira, el miedo y la desesperación de las personas a tu alrededor?

Su único camino viable lo conoció a los trece en el estudio de su padre, el alcohol se convirtió en su borrador de recuerdos durante unas horas, por eso sigue con él… así ahora es que conduce su _Renault Wind_ convertible 2015 hasta llegar a su hogar, toma la primera botella de ron que encuentra en su bar personal y lo bebe en seco.

Olvidar es difícil cuando conoces a una persona de antes y, odia la pregunta que hace en cada entrevista de trabajo " _¿Por qué quieres trabajar en este lugar de mierda?_ " y, mientras más bebe es que recuerda los primeros regaños que recibió a los dieciséis por tal vicio, regaños brindados por aquella francesa a quien le abrió las heridas y aquel que mencionó: Arthur Kirkland. El hermano menor de la persona que más daño le ha hecho a Francoise… también el verdadero amor de esta y, a quien más daño le ha hecho la francesa.

—Estúpido amor… —maldice con la lengua adormecida a esa estúpida historia en la que terminó enredado por culpa de los secretos de los dos, así enciende la radio con trabajo y va a sentarse a su sala de piel.

Cuando Francoise descubrió a Nate engañándola con la prometida de su hermano mayor Allistor, fue que esta decidió cobrarse con la misma moneda y así consideró por primera vez como hombre a Arthur con quien discutía desde que se conocieron… pero no pudo hacerlo, no como quería pues ante el primer beso fue que descubrió el porqué realmente lo repelía tanto, a la persona a quien en verdad amaba era a aquel solitario gruñón come libros.

Quizás el error fue no cerrar la puerta esa noche, quizás fue el darle una copa de vino tinto a quien no tiene aguante en el alcohol oh quizás fue entregarle el alma en aquel acto tan carnal al rubio de los Kirkland… pero cuando Nate le dijo su versión y Arthur terminó tan herido, Francoise no tuvo oportunidad para defenderse, para explicarle cuanto o amaba y ella no pudo más que tomar la decisión más dolorosa de su vida: sellar su corazón y olvidar el verdadero amor para centrarlo en sueños caídos, pero si quería olvidar todo, debía desaserse hasta de su tesoro más reciente, así en la clínica de aquel barrio francés fue que despidió al producto de aquella noche y con él, a su alma herida por un malentendido.

—Ninguno de los dos tenía que ser tan _idiot_ como para no escucharse… —la mejilla derecha en el sofá de piel crema en su Pent House ahora era su descanso, mentalmente se dijo que no era quien para criticarlo pero… pero aún recordaba sus promesas, si solo las hubieran cumplido…

En el radio « _Lonely Star_ » comienza a sonar y la canción le queda jodidamente a la situación… que le saca una ronca carcajada. Mientras el moreno ríe, en la soledad de su club de jazz es que Francoise llora lágrimas amargas que cree no merece soltar mientras en la puerta del bar su hermana niega, triste por esa rota estrella… a la par que la voz rota de la mayor de las Bonnefoy susurra un nombre con el dolor presente en su pecho —: _Arthur… mon amour…_

Porque no importa cuanto quieras cerrar tu corazón, las promesas hechas por verdadero amor perduran en tu piel, perduran en tu alma y en tu memoria.

" _Prométeme que no te arrepentirás, como los tatuajes en mi piel… como los que salieron mal. Prométeme que me amarás un día más, que me seguirás recordando… cuando te los cojas me estarás recordando, mi cuerpo es tuyo._ "

* * *

 ** _Pues sí, pondré al BTT como chicas, espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza_** ** _... ciertas cosas han pasado entre ellas que tengo novio xD! Pero al fin terminé este capítulo, estoy avanzando el resto de mis historias de a poco. Por si no lo notaron la pareja principal es el FrUk (9ouo)9 pero habrá más xDD! Déjenme su opinión en un reviewsito que si los leo._**

* * *

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?)

…

…

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

 _._

 **S** k **y n' I** c **e** _Queen_ **B** eilshmild **t.** _Lovely charm._

 **.**

.


End file.
